concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Small Faces
Small Faces Family Tree The Small Faces started in London, England in July 1965 by Steve Marriott, James Winston, Ronnie Lane and Kenny Jones. James Winston was quickly replaced by Ian McLagan. The Small Faces started out playing R & B. By the end of their career, they had also played pop and psychedelic rock. Steve Marriott was the main singer/songwriter and helped give the Small Faces their unique sound. After leaving Small Faces, Steve Marriott formed Humble Pie. That band lasted about 6 years. When Humble Pie broke up, Steve Marriott had a brief solo career. He then reformed Small Faces (between June 1976 and May 1978). They did one tour, recorded two albums and broke up again. He then reformed Humble Pie (which lasted about two years). After that, he performed under his own name until his death on April 20, 1991. Ian McLagan, Ronnie Lane and Kenny Jones got together with Rod Stewart (vocals, guitar) and Ron Wood (guitar), both fresh from the Jeff Beck Group, at which point, they changed their name from the Small Faces, to the Faces. PERSONNEL: January 23, 1965 - October 1965 Steve Marriott - vocals, guitar James Winston - keyboards Ronnie Lane - bass, vocals Kenny Jones - drums PERSONNEL: October 1965 - March 1969 Steve Marriott - vocals, guitar Ian McLagan - keyboards Ronnie Lane - bass, vocals Kenny Jones - drums They reunited in 1977, but after 2 albums, broke up again. 1965 May 6, 1965 Kensington Youth Center, London, ENG July 5, 1965 Cavern On The Town, London, ENG MOVIE SESSION: October 7, 1965 Dateline Diamonds (released 1965) (Small Faces performing in a Dutch nightclub) (v2) I've Got Mine November 11, 1965 Locarno, Swindon, ENG December 19, 1965 ABC Embassy Theatre, Peterborough, ENG (supporting The Walker Brothers) 1966 February 23, 1966 The Gun, Croydon, ENG March 22, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG May 1, 1966 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners Concert 1966) May 14, 1966 Palais, Peterborough, ENG May 30, 1966 Sincil Bank Football Ground, Lincoln, ENG (Whit Monday Pop Gala Festival) June 28, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG June 29, 1966 Orchid Ballroom, Croydon, ENG July 3, 1966 Jaguar Club, Herford, GER July 29, 1966 Royal Windsor Racecourse, Windsor, ENG (6th National Jazz and Blues Festival) August 7, 1966 South Pier Theatre, Blackpool, ENG (2 shows) August 13, 1966 South Pier Theatre, Blackpool, ENG (2 shows) August 20, 1966 South Pier Theatre, Blackpool, ENG (2 shows) August 21, 1966 King Mojo, Sheffield, ENG August 27, 1966 South Pier Theatre, Blackpool, ENG (2 shows) September 4, 1966 South Pier Theatre, Blackpool, ENG (2 shows) September 7, 1966 Orchid Ballroom, Croydon, ENG September 11, 1966 South Pier Theatre, Blackpool, ENG (2 shows) VIDEO SESSION: September 28, 1966 Beat Beat Beat, Offenbach Stadhalle, German TV (v1)(v2)Hey Girl (v1) All Or Nothing (v1)(v2)What'cha Gonna Do (v1)(v2)Sha La La Lee VIDEO SESSION: October 1966 Pop Boom: The Business, IBC Studios, England (v2) Tell Me (Have You Ever Seen Me) Package Tour with The Hollies, Small Faces, Paul & Barry Ryan, Nashville Teens Peter Jay & The New Jaywalkers, Robb Storme & The Whispers & Paul Jones October 15, 1966 ABC, Aldershot, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 16, 1966 ABC, Romford, ENG (2 shows 5.45 & 8.15) October 18, 1966 Odeon, Cheltenham, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) October 19, 1966 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) October 20, 1966 Gaumont, Taunton, WAL (2 shows 6.45 & 9.10) October 21, 1966 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.40) October 22, 1966 Embassy Theatre, Peterborough, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 23, 1966 ABC, Hull, ENG (2 shows 5.15 & 7.45) October 24, 1966 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows 6.35 & 8.45) October 26, 1966 ABC, Northampton, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) October 27, 1966 Regal, Cambridge, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 28, 1966 ABC, Lincoln, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 29, 1966 ABC, Chester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 30, 1966 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) November 1, 1966 Gaumont, Worcester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) November 2, 1966 ABC, Wigan, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.35) November 3, 1966 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) November 4, 1966 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) November 5, 1966 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.50) November 6, 1966 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) 1967 January 11, 1967 Orchid Ballroom, Croydon, ENG February 4, 1967 Rhodes Centre, Bishop Stortford, ENG (supported by The Tea Pots) March 1967 signed to Immediate label April 18, 1967 UK TV "Morecambe and Wise Show" performing "All Or Nothing" & "I Can't Make It" May 1967 NDR Studio, Bremen, GER (German TV "Beat Club" performing "I Can't Make It", broadcast May 20, 1967) June 1967 German TV "Beat Club" performing "Here Come The Nice", broadcast June 24, 1967 June 26, 1967 Belgian TV "Tienerklanken" performing "Talk To You" August 11, 1967 Royal Windsor Racecourse, Windsor, ENG (7th National Jazz & Blues Festival) September 1967 Studio Bremen, GER (German TV "Beat Club" performing "Itchycoo Park" & "Green Circles", broadcast September 23, 1967 October 1967 French TV "Discorama" performing "I'm Only Dreaming" December 1967 German TV "Beat Club" performing "Tin Soldier", broadcast December 30, 1967 1968 The Who, The Small Faces & Paul Jones Australian Tour 1968 January 20, 1968 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS January 22-23, 1968 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS January 25-26, 1968 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS January 27, 1968 Centennial Hall, Adelaide, AUS January 29, 1968 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ January 31, 1968 Town Hall, Wellington, NZ February 26, 1968 Silver Blades, Croydon, ENG March 23, 1968 Swedish TV "Popside" performing "My Way Of Giving", "Itchycoo Park" & "Tin Soldier" April 1, 1968 Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG April 1968 German TV "Beat Club" performing "Lazy Sunday", broadcast April 28, 1968 June 1968 German TV "Beat Club" performing "Lazy Sunday", broadcast June 22, 1968 VIDEO SESSION: June 21, 1968 Color Me Pop, England (v2) Song Of A Baker (v2) Happiness Stan (v2) Rollin' Over (v2) The Hungry Intruder (v2) The Journey (v2) Mad John (v2) HappyDaysToyTown September 13, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG September 21, 1968 Festhalle, Bern, SUI (Blick Beat Konzert With Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich, The Flirtations, The Koobas, Deep Purple, & Les Sauterelles) LIVE TOUR: October 1968 (with The Who, Joe Cocker) LIVE SHOW: October 19, 1968 (Peter Frampton sat in with band) VIDEO SESSION: October 12, 1968 L'affche du Monde, La Nouvelle Vague De La Pop Music, FRA performing "The Universal" November 15, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG November 20, 1968 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG ??? 1968 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG December 1968 Surprise Partie, FRA performing "Ogden's Nut Gone Flake" December 31, 1968 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (New Years Eve Pop & Blues Party, with John Mayall, The Gunn, Spooky Tooth, Free, Amen Corner, Joe Cocker & The Grease Band, The Flirtations, The Gods, Bonzo Dog Band, Kippington Lodege & The Big Movement. The Iveys didn't perform due to the show running late) 1977 April 9, 1977 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER (Great Easter Rock N Blues Express, with Status Quo, Scorpions, Dr. Feelgood, John Mayall, Harry Chapin, Supercharge & Banco) April 10, 1977 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER (Great Easter Rock N Blues Express, with Status Quo, Scorpions, Dr. Feelgood, John Mayall, Harry Chapin, Supercharge & Banco)